Miscalculation
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: Inaho finds that, despite his vast knowledge of physics, even he can make a miscalculation. (Post 2nd Cour)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Aldnoah Zero and everything belongs to its respective owners/creators.**

* * *

Miscalculation

Inaho had always been fascinated with science. Even at a young age, he had taken to memorizing physics equations and theories with ease. His extensive knowledge on such matters had helped greatly in the two year war with the Orbital Knights. Of course, physics was not limited to the battlefield, so the laws could still be used in everyday life.

Thus, when the war had ended, Inaho had started to try and reapply those same physics to actions that he did every day, just in smaller ratios. The result of his latest experiment: a miscalculation.

The experiment was simple: use the microwave in their house to heat up a small amount of food. All he had to do was calculate the time from the heat intensity, among a few smaller aspects as well. This shouldn't have been a problem, except for a few minor changes.

The seventeen year old was still getting used to having a 'silence' in his thoughts since the removal of his ocular implant. His intelligence and analyses had by no means decreased, but the amount of information flooding into his thoughts had decreased to the point where it was at a normal intake. The upgrades of the ocular implant, which he had used a bit too much, was no longer an issue.

However, the physics of microwaves and Kataphrakts were two very different concepts.

The calculation contained only basic math, but somehow, in some way, he had miscalculated and put the small plate in for too long of a time. How he knew this was because of the flickering lights of a fire that were starting inside the microwave.

Naturally, the only thing left to do was put out the small, developing fire and start the experiment again. He backed away from the microwave, towards the small cabinet that held various types of fire extinguishers. His sister Yuki, however, came in on the scene with a very misunderstood thought.

"Nao-kun!" she shouted in alarm as she looked back and forth between him and the small fire. "The microwave is on fire!"

"I know I-" he started calmly, trying to explain the situation. His sister didn't give him the chance to answer though; instead she rushed for the same cabinet he had been making his way towards.

He instantly realized her mistake when she pulled one of the extinguishers out. "You should have put it out!" she shouted again as she started to spray the white substance onto the microwave.

"I was going to," he walked back over to the cabinet, pulling out a different fire extinguisher than the one his sister had; "you have the wrong one."

"What?" her confusion was evident as she stared at the object he was holding. She stopped spraying with the one she was using.

"You have Type C; you should be using Type K," the teen explained, walking over to the microwave and carefully opening the door when he realized the fire hadn't gone out. _It must have been a bigger fire than I expected if oxygen deprivation didn't work;_ he mused as he started to evenly spray the substance inside the microwave.

"I was trying to erase any chance of there being a circuit fire," Yuki's statement could have been valid, if she would have been spraying in the correct area for such a fire. Even so, her motives behind her actions had been mostly true.

Inaho knew that he wouldn't be eating the food he had been heating up, nor would he be trying the experiment again that day. His sister would make sure of that, and one mess was enough to clean up for the day.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" she asked as she came to stare at the food he had been heating up. The answer presented itself immediately to her and, despite the slight trouble it had caused, she was pleased that her brother seemed to at least be trying to eat more.

"It didn't work out quite as well as I thought it would," a slight note a disappointment appeared in his tone, but other than that, he seemed fine. Now that she thought about it, Yuki was glad he hadn't been hurt. Not that he hadn't faced worse, but any injury to her brother was one more than she cared for him to have.

"Well, let's get this cleaned up," her tone was almost an order as she took the plate over to the sink. When she realized her brother wasn't following, she turned to look at him. "Should I do this all by myself?"

She sounded slightly amused, grabbing a rag and soaking it in water. They would have to clean up the spray from the extinguishers as well, but that would require more care than the plate. What she didn't expect, however, was the small jab that came from her brother as he grabbed another rag.

"Penivia," he whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face. Normally, she would have felt more annoyed at the joke, but it seemed to have some special meaning to him. She briefly remembered him saying that two years ago, on the day the war had started.

"After we get this cleaned up, why don't we go to lunch?" she asked, smiling as she knew the answer that was coming. They would go regardless, but he still insisted on saying it.

"Yuki-nee, that's a death sentence," it was adorable in a way, almost a pout as he made his way over to the microwave.

"You know it's not," she ruffled his hair as he passed her. Sure, he had made a miscalculation, but in the end, they both agreed it was worth it.

* * *

Now, I know the idea of Inaho, the master of all physics, burning something in the microwave is a little… strange, but I thought it made for a cute one-shot, so here this is! Sorry if anyone is a bit OOC and I'm not one-hundred percent sure on all of the fire extinguisher information, so if anything is wrong just let me know and I will change it (the fire extinguisher 'ratings' are based on the United States system, so I don't know what they are in other countries). I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you thought in a review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
